Pensamientos
by dianaXmartin
Summary: Una historia en la que martin no entiende sus sentimientos hacia Diana y a causa de esto hace sufrir a diana sin darse cuenta y jenny intentara ayudar yanimar a Diana en todo!disfrutenla


Pensamientos

La luna iluminaba cada rincón de la Academia de Torrington, pero en una de las habitaciones de las habitaciones de la gran academia de Torrington una persona no podía conciliar el sueño, ya que no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza con lo mismo,

"porque" se preguntaba una y otra vez "porque ella" porque ella, una pregunta imposible de responderse a el mismo, "estaré loco" se decía a si mismo, pues si, parecía que al gran investigador de lo paranormal Martin Mystery le preocupaba algo.

__Porque! Porque no me la quito de la cabeza, porque no sales de mi cabeza Diana Lombard!-se decía a si mismo Martin.

__Pero que digo, es mi hermanastra como la voy a olvidar…pero...por ESO!! Si es mi hermanastra, mi hermana…porque no paro de pensar en ella, porque ahora la veo distinta, es decir ya no la veo como una hermana, como una amiga, como alguien que esta ahí cuando lo necesito, como…no lo se!! Porque ahora siento como…si la deseara!! Pero…dios, es Diana!-se decía el joven así mismo. Y durante toda la noche le estuvieron atormentando esos pensamientos, pensamientos que pueden producir dolor o bien felicidad.

A la mañana siguiente, por los pasillos de las habitaciones una inocente y dulce voz se escucha __Martiin! Martiin! Te queda mucho para salir, llegaremos tarde a clase, martin! Martin estas bien?! Porque no sal…

__Ya estoy, vamos.

__Martin….porque no salías? Estas bien? Eh?

__Diana deja de gritar y de hacer tantas preguntas, por favor!!-dijo alejándose un poco

__Eh…si, lo siento…-dijo la chica tristemenente. Derepente una voz se oye

__Diana! Martin!

__Jenny, ola-dijo Diana con tono bajo.

__Diana, ola, que te pasa?

__Eh…nada, tranquila

__Has vuelto ha discutir con Martin-dijo Jenny en voz baja a Diana.

__Si…bueno, pero…ha sido por una tontería, tranquila ^////^

__Bueno, esta bien pero alegra esa cara ^ ^

__Vale ^ ^

Al entrar a clase, todos se sentaron en sus mesas correspondientes, y las largas horas transcurrieron hasta que finalizaron las clases. Llego la hora de comer, y todos los estudiantes se dirigían hacia el comedor.

__Dianaa! Vente a comer conmigo que tengo que hablarte de una cosa-decía Jenny a medida que se acercaba a Diana.

__Eh…vale! ^ ^

__Martin te vienes?-dijo Diana

__No, yo comeré mas tarde

__Vale…como quieras-dijo Diana algo triste

__Mejor, porque de lo que tengo que hablarte, no puede estar él-dijo Jenny a medida que martin se alejaba.

__Si, ya veo

__Bueno, vamos a comer Di!

Las dos chicas se dirigieron al comedor, y se sentaron en una mesa alejada de la gente.

__Di…, no quiero te ofendas, pero…no crees que últimamente discutes mucho con Martin?-pregunto Jenny a Diana.

__Si…ya lo se Jenny, no se que le pasa, cada cosa que digo o hago se enfada conmigo…no se…n-no se que hago mal…no se que estoy haciendo mal para que se ponga así…si lo supiera haría algo…p-pero no lo se Jenny!!-dijo Diana con lagrimas en los ojos.

__Di! Di! tranquila, no llores, la culpa no la tienes tu, la tiene ese imbecil de Martin, que hace que estés así, ese maldito hermanastro tuyo!!-dijo Jenny furiosa.

__Jenny! N-no digas esas cosas…no le insultes, por favor…

__Ay! Ves y encima le defiendes! No te debería tratar así!

__bueno, cambiemos de tema Jenny.

__si, eso, vamos a seguir comiendo! ^ ^

Y dicho esto las chicas se pusieron a comer. Terminada la comida cada una fue a su habitación, habitación en la que Diana pensaba un largo tiempo.

__Martin…que te pasa?-se decía Diana con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

__Ya no eres el mismo de antes, ese amigo con el que me divertía, ese hermanastro con el que me enfadaba por sus bromas, ese hermano que me protegía…que te pasa, que esta pasando…-dicho esto la chica se quedo dormida por el cansancio.

En uno de los lugares de la academia de Torrington, de repente se escucha un grito.

__Martiiiiin Mystery!!! Me vas a tener que dar una explicación, de lo que esta pasando-dijo Jenny muy enfadada.

__Primero no me grites Jenny!! No estoy sordo! y segundo una explicación? De que?

__No te hagas el imbecil!!!

__NO me insultes eso lo primero!!

__Si ya, bueno te mereces eso y más por tratar así a Diana!

__Yo no la trato de ninguna manera…-dijo agachando la cabeza.

__Ese es el problema, que no la tratas! He podido pasar por alto que estuviera sufriendo por tu culpa, pero lo que me ha sacado de mis casillas, es verla llorar hoy a la hora de comer, p-por tus tonterías, idiota!!

__Q-que Diana estaba llorando…-dijo el chico sorprendido.

__Y encima te sorprendes! Mira solo te digo una cosa, para ya de hacer estupideces, y compórtate como una persona normal! Adiós!

Cuando Jenny produjo la ultima palabra Martin se fue caminando para dar una vuelta, "llorando, estaba llorando" recordaba las palabras que Jenny le había dicho.

__Porque estoy haciendo daño a Diana sin darme cuenta!-se dijo así mismo furioso

__Diana…lo siento tanto…no quiero hacerte daño, ni tratarte así…pero tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos-dijo el chico, desde el jardín, fijando su vista en la ventana de la habitación de Diana.

Llego la tarde y Diana se situaba en su taquilla, y una voz se escucho.

__Diana! Que tal? Reapetece tomar un helado conmigo?-dijo Marvin.

__Eh…bueno vale! ^ ^

Desde una esquina Martin había escuchado la conversación, y se quedo mirándolos fijamente, no sabia que le hacia sentir mal, el hecho de que Marvin le hubiera invitado a salir o que Diana hubiera aceptado, serian…¿celos?

Martin se quedo sentado en las escaleras, de nuevo pensando durante un tiempo. Al rato Martin se empezó a sentir mal, Martin se toco la frente y parecía que tenia fiebre, pues hacia días que estaba un poco resfriado, pero no le dio importancia, en eso que llego Diana y vio a Martin allí, Martin se dirigió a ella.

__Diana…

__Si Martin?

__Diana…

__Martin esas bien? Tienes mala cara.

__Si estoy bien, solo un poco marea…-sin acabar la frase el chico cayo al suelo.

__Martiin!!-Diana fue hacia él, y se lo arrimo a ella.__Martin! Pero si estas ardiendo! Tendrás 40 de fiebre. Martin no paraba de respirar muy rápido, Diana pidió ayuda para llevarlo a su habitación. Ya en su cuarto, vino la enfermera y lo examino, le dijo a Diana que solo gripe , y que se había desmayado por falta de energía , y que descansando varios días se recuperaría. Diana entro a la habitación de Martin pues estaba dispuesta a quedarse el tiempo que hiciera falta con él, y vio que Martin estaba durmiendo.

__Martin…no me preocupes así…decía Diana apoyada en la cama de Martin, pues se estaba quedando dormida.

Cuando Martin se despertó encontró a Diana a un lado de su cama dormida, sin poder evitarlo Martin echo una sonrisa.

__Ma-Martin…ah! Ya te has despertado, como te encuentras? Ya estas mejor'-dijo Diana con tono de preocupación.

__si diana tranquila ya estoy mejor.

__Me alegro…-dijo Diana como si quisiera decir algo mas.

__Gracias-dijo Martin

__N-No me vuelvas a asustar así Martin-dijo Diana con la cabeza un poco agachada, y derramando algunas lagrimas de sus ojos. Martin al ver la escena se sorprendió.

__D-Di…

__No me vuelvas a asustar así!!! ME ESCUCHAS!!!-mientras decía aquellas palabras se dirigió a Martin apoyando su cabeza y cogiendo de la camiseta a Martin.

__Di…

__P-Pensaba que te ibas…a morir!!

__Idiota! Como me iba a morir por una gripe-le dijo mientras la abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo.

__Pues no lo se…pero lo he pensado!-dijo la chica asustada.

__Di…lo siento…-dijo el chico con tono triste.

__Vale, te perdono…pero prométeme que no me vas a dar esos sustos!-decía mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

__Te lo prometo-le dijo cogiéndola de la mano.

__Gracias ^////^

Los días pasaron y Martin ya se había recuperado, pero el seguía sin entender sus sentimientos hacia Diana, porque el realmente la amaba, pero no quería darse cuenta, se negaba a que eso sucediera. Parecía que su trato hacia Diana era mas amable desde lo sucedido, pero con los días volvió a ser frío y distante con ella otra vez.

__Martiin! Te vienes a la feria? ^///^-dijo Diana

__Eh…no, estoy cansado, me voy a dormir, ir vosotras, adiós.-dijo con un tono frío.

__Vale…adiós…-dijo Diana entristecida.

Y Diana se fue hacia Jenny, para ir a la feria.

__Que le pasa ahora, ya esta volviendo ha hacer lo mismo, se ha recuperado y vuelve a ser el mismo imbecil!-decía Jenny enfadada.

__No se…-dijo Diana

__Va anímate Di, que ya vamos a llegar a la feria-dijo Jenny pues sabia que hablar sobre ese tema hacia sufrir a Diana.

__Vale ^ ^

Pasaron las horas, y Jenny y Diana llegaron sobre las 9:30 de la noche.

__Adiós Jenny!

__Adiós Di! y anímate! ^ ^

Diana fue a la habitación de Martin, Diana toco a la puerta.

__Martin? Voy a entrar vale?-y Dana entro.

__Martin, me habías dicho que estabas cansado, ya estas mejor?

__Si Diana ya estoy mejor.

__Seguro?

__Si Diana no me agobies! Estoy bien!

__Vale, vale! Te dejo empaz!! Lo siento si me preocupo por ti!!-dijo Diana gritando.

__No, Di no es eso…-dijo Martin

__No no es eso!! Eso dices, entonces que es!! Porque no entiendo porque me hablas y me tratas así!! p-parecía que estabas mas amable conmigo, pero cuando te recuperaste a los pocos días me has vuelto a tratar igual!! PORQUE, PORQUE!!!-decía Diana gritando y llorando a la vez.

__Diana, no!...es que…

__Solo quiero que seas amable conmigo…q-que hago mal Martin!

__NOO!! Tu no haces nada mal Diana, soy yo!!

__Q-Que…_dijo Diana sorprendida

__Que soy yo, q-que…-dijo Martin, parecía estar muy nervioso por algo que quería decir.

__Que que Martin…-decía diana mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Pero la mano de Martin la cogio de la muñeca impidiendo que Diana avanzara, Diana sorprendida se giro hacia él

__Que TE AMO!!_dijo por fin.

__Q-que me amas…

__Si te amo, y supongo que ese sentimiento ha hecho distanciarme de ti y tratarte de esa manera, p-por miedo a no ser correspondido…

__Martin…-se quedo en estado de shock.

Y hubo un minuto de silencio por toda la habitación después de una confesión que bien podía ser para mal o para bien.

__Di…ya no te puedo ver como una hermana, como mi hermanastra, te veo como…

__Una mujer…-acabo Diana

__Si como una mujer..!-dijo Martin cogiéndola con sus manos por los brazos de Diana.

__Ya veo…-decía una inocente y dulce voz de una chica, que ante aquella confesión debía pensar bien lo que decir.

__Di…-dijo mirándola fijamente y sin poder evitarlo Martin se fue acercando lentamente sus labios a los de Diana, Diana no decía nada solo empezaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente, durante el minuto que duro ese beso dulce y suave y ala vez húmedo Diana no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de sus ojos, que asustaron a Martin.

__D-Diana porque lloras?...lo siento, no te tendría que haber besa…–dijo sin poder acabar la frase, pues fue interrumpido por Diana

__No es eso! Lloro porque estoy feliz ^////^-dijo Diana

__Yo también –dijo sonriendo mientras le secaba las lagrimas a Diana.

Se miraron un instante y se abrazaron mutuamente.

A la mañana siguiente en la academia de Torrington todos los estudiantes habían acabado las clases y se disponían para disfrutar de su tiempo libre.

__Diana hoy te veo mas contenta de lo normal-le decía su amiga Jenny.

__Si ^///^ es que he arreglado las cosas con Martin-decía contenta Diana

__Ah si? Y porque te trataba así?-preguntaba Jenny curiosa

__Eso de momento no te puedo decir ^///^-dijo Diana con una sonrisa.

__Eeh! Porque no?-pregunto Jenny

__Diana, vamos-dijo Martin.

__Si Martin ^///^, adiós Jenny!-y Diana se dirigió a Martin, y los dos se cogieron de la mano y se fueron caminando felices por fin.

__Eh...! Me alegro que Martin este bien con Diana, pero…tampoco hace falta que se cojan de la mano! q-que habrá pasado?! No será que….no, no puede ser eso es imposible que tonterías digo-dijo Jenny confusa mientras se dirigía una vez mas a disfrutar de su tiempo libre


End file.
